Medical ultrasound imaging has become an industry standard for many medical imaging applications. Techniques have been developed to provide three dimensional (3D) images of internal organs and processes using a two dimensional (2D) transducer array. These systems require thousands of beamforming channels. The power required to operate such systems has resulted in the use of an analog phase shift technique with a digital delay beamformer that results in a compromise of image quality.
There is a continuing need for further improvements in ultrasound imaging technologies enabling improved real-time three dimensional imaging capability. In addition, this improved capability should support continuous real-time display for a fourth dimensional 4D function.